without a trace
by the inversed butterfly
Summary: When you first met Cedric, he was just another handsome face you'd pass by in the corridors — CedricCho


This took foreverrrr. But anyways, I had fun writing it! Though I'm not very informed of Harry Potter, I did my best, and I'm truly sorry if I've made any mistakes. I love this pairing to bits and I finally had gotten around to writing something for them! I hope it's alright.

* * *

><p>When you first met Cedric, he was just another handsome face you'd pass by in the corridors. Just another Hufflepuff that was popular and dashing, a guy whom you'd certainly hear your friends gushing about.<p>

You didn't like him at first. You didn't really pay any attention to him. Harry. He's the one that had caught your eye. He was the one that had piked at interest in you, a small little fire in your heart, that never was set aflame. And then the rumor that he had a crush on your caught your ears and you'd smile a little, because you thought it was quite cute.

Your friends would tease you about it, but you'd just brush it off and giggle. You weren't for your feelings of Harry, but for Cedric, you knew you were indifferent.

...

...

...

It's your fifth year at Hogwarts now and the Triwizard Tournament has been reinstated. Much to your confusion, since you didn't no much about the Tournament and the hype, you're happy for Cedric, who had become the champion.

And then Harry's name gets called and everyone turns to him in shock. He is only a fourth year and it's impossible for him to even put his name in Goblet of Fire anyway. You turn to him and you see sheer confusion and surprise flash on his face.

He stumbles past Dumbledore and looks back at all of us with his brows furrowed. And then he passes you and you settle for a small nod in reassurance, which he takes.

When he exits the hall, everyone is bustling with whispers and you could already feel the awful rumors that will start soon enough.

...

...

...

There was this one day where Cedric had brushed purposely against you in the halls, much to his dismay, you hadn't noticed. You were too indulged in your book.

When he looks back at your fading form, he frowns, and ignores the feeling that erupts in his chest.

...

...

...

The Yule Ball. Everyone was talking about it. And everybody was either giggling about their date (_or soon-to-be dates)_ or crying about themselves being dateless.

It was all the girls talking about in the Ravenclaw common room. You would simply just go back to reading, while all your friends would yell and whisper about what they'd wear or who'd asked them.

And when they'd turn to you for advice or anything, you'd just smile and nod, pretending that you knew what they were talking about. Then, they'd forget about you and you'd forget about them.

...

...

...

It was not long until Cedric had asked you to the ball. You were quite surprised, since you were so ignorant of his affections. He asked it so quietly and bashfully, you couldn't help but accept. He'd stop you on your way to a class and then help you pick up your fallen books.

Then he'd smile at you and you'd smile, faintly, back and start to get on your way. Afterward, his hand appears on your shoulder and your smiling even wider than you were before.

...

...

...

When the news gets around, you suddenly become the most popular and hated topic in the common rooms.

...

...

...

"I can't believe you've managed to catch _Cedric_'s attention!," Your close friend Marietta Edgecombe chimes in, looking at her perfectly manicured nails. You flush and reply, "It's nothing really," You haven't really thought about the fact that you're going to the Ball with Cedric.

Padma Patil, who was sitting closeby, intrudes and says, "I've heard he's had his eye on you since your 4th year!," Marietta and Padma giggle when your face has become even more red. _Is it true?_, you think, biting your lower lip.

"What about Potter?," Marietta then asks, remembing Harry, who has a crush on you.

You look away and say, "He hasn't approached me," Which you didn't really think about either. The past few days have been a blur to you and you don't know why.

Padma and Marietta look at each other then shrug. "That's odd," Marietta says, getting up.

"Well, have you chosen your outfit for the ball? You're the date of a champion! Which means you're going to be having a grand entrance," Padma sighs, with hearts in her eyes, twirling around, her robes making a big _whoosh_.

You shakes your head and mumble, "I haven't gotten around to doing so,"

Marietta rolls her eyes and grabs your hand. "C'mon. We'll help you,"

_"-b-but wait!_," You flail, eyes widening as Marietta takes you to who-knows-where.

...

...

...

You're a little saddened and regretful when Harry catches up to you and attempts to ask you to the ball. Your sad that you've had to reject him, but you can't possibly leave Cedric. He's been a good guy and he doesn't deserve it.

_"Oh... um...," _You purse your lips and look up at Harry, your hand gripping tightly on the icey stone rail. _"I'm sorry, but somebody's already asked me," _

He still looks confused and hopeful and you _really_ didn't want to say... "_Well... I said.. I'll go. With him,"_ Your eyebrows furrow together as you didn't really understand what you said at all.

He looks shot down like the world had fallen to pieces before you eyes. And it hurts you too. It feels like the pieces of the world have pierced you through the heart, leaving you bleeding.

You tell him that you're sorry, but somewhere deep inside you, you think that you aren't. ( _because maybe there's hope for Cedric too _)

...

...

...

"Cho!," Cedric shouts, while struggling to keep up with you. You turn around and smile sweetly. "Ced," He grins at you brightly. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

You agrees and look out the terrace while smelling the snowy air. He turns to you and asks, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?,"

He stares at you for a while and you're quite shocked, but nothing stops you from nodding and saying, "Sure," He laughs happily and you giggle back, smiling wider.

He nods, pursing his lips, unsure of what to say. "Right, well, I'll see you later, then," She nods and waves him goodbye as he quickly walks to where he is going.

You didn't notice, but you were skipping quite happily to your destination. And the smile on your face never ceased.

...

...

...

It's the night of the Ball and you're a little nervous. You're clad in a chinese-styled dress, sparkling and _so _pretty. Your hair is up and you're jittery with anticipation and excitement. Your friends stare at you in awe as you walk out from your room with a big smile on your face.

"Cho! You look wonderful!," Marietta smiles, taking your hand in hers and jumping around. You smile at her and say, "Thanks,"

Then Cedric is there to get you and it's like he had died right there of happiness. He stood there, staring at you, and you felt like you were being undressed with your eyes. Then you remember that Cedric was a gentleman and would never do such thing.

He looked handsome, you conclude. Very handsome. With his hair styled perfectly and his dress-robes, you knew you weren't the only one staring at your date.

You approach him bashfully and curtsy, grinning. He grins back and bows, holding his hand out. "After you m'lady," He says, his eyes endearing and sparkling with joy.

You take his hand and he leads you out.

...

...

...

You're a little perplexed when Harry comes to the ball with Parvati Patil. You felt that sorrow of rejecting him. But you're also left wondering why... you didn't mind at all.

...

...

...

When you were dancing with Cedric, you felt like you were on cloud nine. It was beautiful and he was so sweet, you wished the night had never ended. You were light on his feet and his hold on you was so loving.

You smile up at him and he'd do the same thing back, only holding you tighter.

When the music went slow and the dancefloor was nearly cleared out, you stayed along with a few other. But you only saw you and Cedric. And he only saw you.

He'd whisper "You look absolutely breathtaking," and you'd blush and stutter out something competely opposite.

You both danced until your feet hurt and you did not regret any of it.

...

...

...

He asked you to be his girlfriend  
>the very next day.<br>and you accepted.

Jumping happily in his arms and much  
>to both of your surprise, kissing him on the<br>lips.

...

...

...

You've been spending non-stop time with Cedric and you loved every minute of it. You were actually really surprised when he had saved you in the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. You didn't think you'd be the one 'he'd miss the most'

When you approached him afterward, asking him, Why. He merely smiled and shrugged, taking your dainty hand in his rough ones, and leading you to the Lake where you would spend most of your times together.

...

...

...

The final task is what scared you the most.

You've heard the rumors of people not coming back and the anguish you felt for Cedric before the task was starting was making you feel horrible.

You couldn't stop thinking about it and what would happen and the worrying was getting to you. The crowd was huge and you _had _to look for Cedric, you _had _find him and—

—then you saw him. He was smiling at you, coming at your way, and you mentally slap him for being so _happy_ at a time like this and—

"Cheer up, love," He kisses your forehead and huff in anger at his density. "Everything will be alright," He reassures you. You don't look convinced and he sighs.

Then there's the horns and that signals that he must leave soon. You beg him not to go, beg him to stay, so he will be safe. He shakes his head. "You know I can't do that," He whispers, getting closer to you.

He brings you into an embrace and you could feel a whimper threatning to come out. He takes his finger and brings your chin up. You blink up at him with questioning eyes.

"I love you," He whispers, bringing his lips to yours. Your eyes are still open, but after a second, you close them and bring yourself closer, into his touch.

When he lets go and you open your eyes, he is gone.

...

...

...

You can't believe anything that had just happened. You're too busy, standing there, staring at the body of the man who loved you. Staring. Just staring.

You're frozen on your feet and you.. can't... move. Tears are falling and falling and you're trying to grab at him.

Instead you're sobbing on the ground, Marietta next to you, trying to comfort you, but you can't me comforted.

Cedric. _Come back to me_, you yell in your mind. Your tears are salty and your eyes are starting to become red and puffy, but you don't care.

You stand there, unbelieving, as your friends drag you back to your dorms.

...

...

...

_**"Cedric Diggory was  
><strong>__**murdered!"**_

...

...

...

No... Ced,  
>please come back.<p>

...

...

...

_You liar!_

_you said everything  
><em>_was going to be okay!_

...

...

...

—liar...

...

...

...

You stare out your window at watch as the cold wind swirls around, a leaf falling right in the palm of your hand. It's been years since what has happened. You've married a muggle man and he's perfect, _just like you Ced_, but something is different.

He's not the same. _He's perfect_, but he's not the same.

You look at your husband, who's sleeping soundly in your bed, and smile at the full moon. Whispering something so quiet, you couldn't even hear it yourself. Wistful, you close the window and slip back into the sheets, snuggling closer to your now-husband.

A lonesome tear falls down your cheek, onto the pillow, creating a small stain.

...

...

...

Cedric's soul stands in her room,  
>smiling at the small form of his beloved,<br>cursing silently at the man who gets to see her  
>in the morning everyday,<br>and finally wisps away, without a trace.

.

.

.

.

_I love you too..._

...

...

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
